School Teacher Got Skills
by Crossover-Queen95
Summary: She wasn't just racing for a name..she was racing for her daughter. She had to survive and she loved how she was going it. A art teacher during the week and a extreme street racer by the weekend. With her bestfriend with her who will they meet.
1. Chapter 1

Alright it has been awhile since I've wrote and well I'd figured I'd do a story that I've been wanting to do a fast and furious story. In my story everyone is alive but Letty...lets just say she was being very cruel to Dom. But I have 3 OC's that I will be introducing. Their photo's are on my profile with links to see them.

Chapter 1.

You could say her life was easy. Her father was a very successful business man, running a law firm with an iron hand. This meant he had money, which he spoiled her with. She had everything she wanted, including a free ride from any laws that may of applied to her when she became involved in street racing,but that was for later time. She had been you typical "It" girl. Wonderful grades, she was involved in school,she was on the volley ball team and she had a scholarship to Harvard. Even though she didn't really need it. She was the girl everyone wanted to be friends with, that was until she met Spencer Patterson.

This was when the street racing came into the picture. She had been in her last year of high school when she had met him at a party her closest friend Stacey was having for the senior class. He had seemed so sweet and a genuine gentlemen at the time at least. He introduced her to the adrenaline rush that came with the illegal racing, Stacey became hooked not long after her when she brought her with once. She soon feel in love with Spencer and thought he loved her back but he was only using her for the fact that she was a lawyers daughter. She found that out the hard way when she told him that she was pregnant. He grew mad at her and smacked her. She never saw him again after that. She hadn't been stupid, her father always told her that a man that will hit a women once will do it again. She wasn't about to be one of the desperate women that the man has a right to hit her. She left him and never looked back after that.

She regretted every talking to the man and soon when her young seventeen year old body began to grow a baby bump, she withdrew from the normal school life and began her homeschooling. Even through all of the crap she had to deal with Stacey had stuck by her the whole time and was the god mother of her child. Only going for a year of college at Harvard, she stopped. She knew that the life a high powered lawyer was hers. It was her father's and she didn't want it. When she was living with Spencer,she became adapt to a very simple life of living on the winning of whatever race. Working for a living and not have people waiting on your every movement. She didn't want the easy life her father wanted her to have. She liked having to work hard to live comfortably. It was fulfilling. Plus she wanted to show how much she loved her passion, art.

That was what lead her to become a art teacher. She wanted to help children express themselves in ways her father really didn't let her. So she began teaching at the age of twenty,even while raising her beautiful three year old daughter. Olive. That was 2 years ago.

All of that,however brought her to her current position. She had left New York. Her and Stacey and Olive. All the way to L.A in California. One because it offered new jobs for herself and Stacey at a locate high school there but also so she and Stacey could have their Adrenaline rush. Street Racing the city where it all started.

"Soph!Girl,your getting paint all over Ollie's floor!" Stacey laughed and nudged said women,who blinked and looked at the carpet. A few droplet of mint green paint was on the new maple wood floors.

"Well just put her bed here."Sophia grinned at her taller friend. Stacey rolled her hazel green eyes and flung green paint at her.

"Hey!That's not cool! These are new sweats."

"Well now they're broken in. Your were gonna get grease on them anyways." It was true,ever since she got her 'Beauty' as she named the old mustang she became a little grease monkey.

"Well...Screw you." Sophia laughed.

"Language! God, Olive is in the living room." Stacey huffed," and too think I'm the god mother."

"Say's the girl with her phone full of guys numbers." Sophia gave Stacey a dry look and both women stared at each other before laughing hard. They moved into the house over two weeks ago and were just finishing repainting the rooms of the small house. Well the house wasn't small with 4 room,2 baths, a living room and a decent sized kitchen, but it was only one floor. All the other rooms were painted though and put together. Olive would be sleeping in her room that night once they put all of the furniture in the room as well as all of the spoiled five year old's toys.

"You know...were gonna have to find a baby sitter for every Saturday if were gonna do this right." Stacey looked at the shorter women. To think a small women of only 5 foot 2 inches could be so mean.

" I know. I already got it covered. I put up fliers in every little market I could. I'm bound to get a call from someone soon. And it's only Sunday,Stac. We both start work tomorrow and Olive starts kindergarten tomorrow too. We have all week to talk to people."

"Yeah I know!I just don't want to leave my god daughter with some stranger. I wanna know this person!" Stacey said with a final shove to the small twin sized bed. Sophia yelped and glared at the tall dark haired Italian women.

"What? Your stubborn. I had to get the point across somehow." Stacey said with a innocent grin.

"Math nerd.."

"Stupid Art geek!"

"Don't you start with me!"

"Don't you start with me!" Stacey grinned down at Sophia.

"Oooh!"

"Oooh!"

"Cheese and rice! I give up!" Sophia stormed out of her daughters room to start dinner. She hated when Stacey started that dumb coping game. She always did to her in high school because she knew it bugged her,still does too.

So what do you guys think. I know I'm supposed to be working on my other stories I haven't updated in forever but I had to get this idea down and written. So please please please please please please review. I love seeing your review everyone!.


	2. Chapter 2

Okay everyone, I'm going to try and update everyday or every other day if I can. But here is the second chapter.

Chapter 2.

Sophia blinked open her emerald eyes. She rolled over with a moan and slammed her fist onto the alarm clack that was screaming at her to wake up. She hated mornings more so then Mondays, especially at 5:45. She rubbed the sleep from her eyes and made coffee while in the kitchen, she really love the colors they did in the whole house. Neutrals and warm colors, it just made it feel like home. She turned and walked back through the living room into Stacey bright orange room. The said women was tangled in her blankets and Sophia saw a fluffy mass of dark curls peaking out from under the covers. The color itself should wake up anyone, but Stacey was still knocked out cold in her warm bed.

"Wakey, Wakey! Eggs and bakey!" Sophia grinned. She didn't budge,besides the simple leg twitch that made the orange cover flutter.

"Stac...Come on you gotta get up. You have to shower and get ready."Sophia pulled the covers back and Stacey groaned before she rolled away from her. Sophia frowned and prayed in the future Olive would never be this hard to wake up.

"Stacey! Get your lazy ass up!" Sophia bopped her with a pillow and Stacey groaned again and layed on her back in a small roll.

"I was having such a nice dream...and you went a woke me up!" Stacey glared at Sophia with glazed eyes.

"My bad.. Well time to wake up! Go take a shower." Sophia said opening the curtains letting the warm California sun in. It was nice to ninety degree weather in the middle of August.

"What about you?"Stacey stood and stretched, all of her bones popping at once.

" I took mine last night. I'm going to get ready. Don't take long,it's already 6:08."Sophia walked out and back to her room to dig threw her closet for something nice but still work appropriate. She smiled at her favorite jeans, well jeggings. The dark indigo was would match nicely with her solid blue button up shirt. She looked at the shoes she owned and decided on a pair of white flats. Her white tank top made a nice layered look to her whole outfit and she quickly brushed her hair with a small amount of hairspray. The hairspray made her natural curls lay neatly and her hair smelled like grapes.

She walked into her daughter's room,the dimly lite room showed a full head hair full of brown tangles and Sophia kissed her forehead.

"Olive...baby..?You gotta wake up sweetie." Olive rolled over and blinked up at her with wide green-blue eyes. She rubbed her eyes, she smiled brightly sat up.

"It's time for school Mommy!" She bounced up and down. Sophia smiled herself before turning to the white wardrobe and pulling out a pair of black leggins, pink skirt, a white tank top and a black vest.

"Here you go sweetie. Get dressed and brush your hair. I'll put it up after you eat breakfast." Olive nodded and began changing. Sophia shook her head and made her way back into the kitchen to find Stacey dressed in a pair of dark skinny jeans and a simple purple tank top with her hair curled. She smiled at her friend who glared softly but grinned with a small laugh before she took a sip of her coffee.

"So Soph...what's the agenda for the day?" Sophia looked at the taller women and raised a brow.

"Well for eight hours were going to be trapped in school teaching, then home. I don't know. You do whatever you want."

"Well, we should go to lunch out of school, to get a break from the brats." Stacey grinned and for some reason Sophia knew there was some type of plan swarming around in her head. She made eggs and toast for Olive, who skipped out into the kitchen with a bright wide smiled on her face.

"Morning Auntie!" Called the little girl. For only being five she was speaking like a child of older age, but that was only because Sophia worked with her when she was little.

"Morning Ollie. Did you sleep good?" Stacey sat down with her own plate of food, while Sophia came to the table with her own plate as well as Olive's.

"Yep!It only seemed like two minutes when I feel asleep!" Sophia smiled while eating.

"Are you excited about school,baby doll?"Sophia asked.

"Yeah! I can't wait! It's gonna be so much fun."

"Your just like your mom,Ollie. Excited about school." Stacey made a face of fake disgust. Olive smiled and laughed.

"You don't like school ,Auntie?"

"Well kinda...I liked going cause of my friends,I just didn't like my school work. I had lots of summer school." 

"Ew!Summer school!" Olivia shook her head and frowned.

"Oh my god! I know it was horrible!" Sophia laughed at her friend's dramatic act.

Sophia grinned as her class room was full of students. All chatting away waiting for the class to begin.

"Alright everyone,listen up." A few kids looked at her but most of the class ignored her. She frowned and placed her hands on her hips,before grinning at the students that were listening to her. She placed her pinkies in her mouth and let a loud, high pitch whining whistle out that made a few girls squeal and others winces or called out in anger.

"What the fuck was that for." One young looking boy snapped out, he could be any older then freshman age. Ignorant brat.

"Oh, I don't know to shut you up. Now shut up and listen or you specifically...will not like my class."Sophia looked the boy in his eyes and frowned with a harsh glare. Being in New York schools,it was easy for her to pick up on the bitchy teaching attitude. She took a deep breathe and relaxed.

"Alright..know that I have everyone's attention. I'd like to introduce myself. I'm Sophia Moretti. Please call me Miss. Sophia. My class will not be easy."A few groans came from the students that only took this class for an easy A," But my class will be very fun and no book work at all. You will have only quizzes on the things I teach you, nothin' from the book or anything like that." She grinned as some kids began to brighten up."Though I have to say...If your not going to work in my class and just goof off, you need to go to the guidance and switch out of my class."

**With Stacey's class**

The class was actually very quiet, Stacey was teaching in the front of the class. Everyone seemed content listening to her teach, one because she lets them listen to their I-pods but only after the lesson.

Stacey turned around and looked at the class room, she glared at the two students that were sleeping but she rolled her eyes and turned back to board. The two boys would get referrals once her lesson was done.

"Alright does anyone have questions about the equations?" She turned around with a smile and looked at the class. It was a mix of freshman, sophomores, and a few seniors. A girl raised her hand and shyly spoke."How did you get the 65 in the square root spot?"

"Oh that's easy booboo."Stacey grinned and turned back around. She quickly explained that though the book gives a problem and all they had to do was plug in the numbers into the right spots in the equation. The class worked out fairly well while the hour continued on, she gave the two boys their referrals and they left the class room cussing at her. She really didn't care, they didn't have to like her. She was only here to teach them.

A few minutes before the bell rang Sophia walked in and looked at all the kids when they looked up.

"Hey! Stacey, do you want to go to that little market by the house. They're close enough to the school."

"Miss. Esposito!Whose that?"

"Class this is my best friend Sophia, She's the art teacher here. Plus she's my roommate." Stacey said and Sophia waved to the class and smiled.

"But anyway, how's the market?"

"Sounds like a great place for lunch Soph. Ain't it one of the places you put up a flyer for babysitters?"

"Yeah but I haven't gotten any calls yet." Sophia said, she really didn't care if the teens listened in on their conversation.

"I babysit." A senior said. She looked up from her work. That caught Sophia's attention. She looked over the older teen. She was very clean looking, her clothes were nice, she seemed like a genuinely clean person, Sophia was kind of OCD when it came to people who would be taking care of her daughter.

"Well, here." Sophia said handing her a small card with her number on it." Call me later today and well meet up to see how you act with my daughter. We'll go from there."

"I'm Tori." The girl said with a small smile. "I have art after lunch."

Sophia nodded and grinned," We'll talk more in there then."

The bell only took a few more minutes to ring and the students filed out. Sophia and Stacey chatted as they left the school. Both women in Sophia's large truck.

"Oh! Stac, this weekend when we go to scope out the races we need to remember to just scope. No racing until we know whose who and who sucks at racing." Sophia said as they climbed out of the truck and into the little market restaurant. A petite women looked at them and smiled.

"Hi! How can I help you two?" She said and watched the women take a seat on the bar stools. Stacey looked at the menu and grinned.

"I'll have the chicken sandwich. With a Dr. Pepper." Sophia rolled her eyes, that women and her chicken.

"I'll have the ham sub with a Pepsi."

"Alright I'll have that up in a few minutes." She said and turned around and make their orders,"You guys are knew around here,aren't you?"

"Yeah, how'd you know." Sophia said and looked at Stacey.

"No one ever comes here for food." The women said and turned with their sandwiches." I'm Mia Toretto. "

"Sophia and that's Stacey. " She said with a smile and glanced over her shoulder, hearing well tuned engines pulling up.

"Don't mind them, It's just my brother and his friends." Mia said with a grin and rolled her eyes when a scruffy man sat next to Stacey and wiggled his eyes brows at her.

"Hey Sexy. You should come home with me." He said bluntly and Mia smacked hi with a rag.

"Stop harassing the customers!" She said and smiled when a tall blond man kissed her cheek and started to make his own food.

"It's cool Mia." Stacey said and Sophia looked at her long time friend, rolling her eyes. She knew what she was going to do.

"You can take this home if you want." She said sweetly and smacked the man named Vince on the forehead and pinched his cheeks, hard.

"Dog, you just got yo ass served!" A husky voice next to Sophia said with a deep chuckle right after. She turned and say a slightly tan man standing next to a very tall bald man that looked to be Mexican. The slightly tan man had to be Italian...She knew a Italian man when she saw one. His green eyes looked at her and grinned. The took pick in his mouth pulled up at he winked at her. She rolled her eyes and went back to her food. Stacey was still arguing with Vince and Sophia looked at her and slowly inched her hand toward the chicken sandwich.

"Touch that chicken and you hand will have a fork in it." Stacey snapped lifting said fork. Sophia glared a little.

"Bitch."

"Ass"

"Twat!"

"Blue Waffle!"

"I just lost my appetite. " The blond man said and Mia laughed. Sophia grinned and looked at her phone. She cursed.

"Come on Stac, class starts in 5 minutes and we gotta get back." She stood and put a twenty on the counter.

"Fine Miss. Artist! God! I didn't even get to eat my sandwich! Touch it and you die! " She snatched the food off the plate and glared harshly at Vince. She took an obnoxious bite out of it and Sophia rolled her eyes.

"Get movin' math geek!"

"Least I'm a hot math geek!" She grinned and jumped into the truck. Sophia waved and speed out of the parking lot.

"Those two are interesting." Brian laughed." That Stacey chick was kickin' your ass Vince!

"Shut it Busta!" Said man growled.

"The quiet one was hot." Leon grinned and Mia rolled her eyes. Dom chuckled and open his beer.

" We'll see them again. Did you see how the shorter one drove. She's a racer and I'm guessing the chicken obsessed one is a racer is too." Everyone looked at Dom and what he said did make sense, know that they thought about it.

" I like them." Mia said," It's refreshing to have other girl's around here. Even if I we just met them."

Well here you go Chapter 2! Please review and tell me what you think! Races in the next chapter!


End file.
